Gaming devices (e.g., reeled slot machines, video poker machines) generate more than $15 billion per year in revenue for casinos in the United, States alone. This figure accounts for more than half of the gaming revenue for a typical United States casino. The situation is similar in other countries and regions in which gaming devices are popular, such as Australia and Europe. Accordingly, casino operators are interested in increasing the enjoyment of playing gaming devices in order to maintain or increase this level of revenue.
Since casino profits are directly proportional to the amount wagered by patrons, casinos are highly motivated to expand and retain share within their given market. Increased playing duration, average wager, and rates of play by players are all factors that contribute to the profitability of the slot floor of a casino.
One way in which casinos have sought to boost profitability associated with such factors is to make the machines as entertaining as possible. Many techniques are currently used to entertain players at a slot machine, such as attractive colors and graphics, sound effects associated with winning payouts, and jackpots or bonus rounds that offer players the chance to win a large amount of money for only a small wager.
While such efforts have made modern slot machines more entertaining, some types of games have also become more complex. The variations of games and features of all the different game machines available at a single casino can be overwhelming to players. Some types of multi-line and multi-coin formats, for example, may require considerable player experience before the player feels comfortable. Further, to keep experienced and frequent players interested, casinos continually modify and upgrade game machines. While learning a new game, some players may make mistakes such as making a larger wager than intended, or misunderstanding the rules.